children  R
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: a request from my little sister  Ami and Abi are out at the park when Abi spots her crush and Ami makes a date out of it


Ami and Abi were sisters, Ami being 7 years older. They were playing at the park in konoha, since Ami had come back from a mission she was on with her recent boy friend, Itachi Uchiha. All of a sudden, Abi hid behind Ami. "What is it?" Ami asked, completely confused as to why her hyper out going little sister was hiding behind her.  
"It s... its Naru-kun" Abi whispered. Ami looked around and spotted the blonde fox boy over with Itachi's little brother, Sasuke.  
"Hnhnn, oh~ you mean the foxy-boy? Naruto Uzumaki... so that s who you ve been talking about." and with that, Ami scooped Abi up -Abi screaming and kicking the whole time- and carried her over to the two little boys. "Hey Sasuke-kun~" Ami cooed as she set Abi down and held her pony tail so she didn t try to run. Sasuke rolled his eyes and waved silently like he always did. "And hello, Naruto."  
Naruto smiled that famous catlike smile of his, "hi! How'd you know my name! Did Sasuke tell you?" he exclaimed.  
Ami smiled, "nope, my little sister, Abi, did." she said as she pushing the dirty blonde little girl out from behind her.  
"H-hi Naru-kun." Abi said sheepishly as she blushed.  
Ami giggled at her little sister, "so, Naruto, would you like to play with Abi some time?" Abi shot Ami a glare.  
"YEAH! That d be awesome, BELIVE IT!" he jumped, punching the air.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes again, "Baka..." he mumbled.  
Ami smirked and cuddled Sasuke, "aw~ c'mon Sasuke-kun. Don t make me tell Ita-san that you were mean to me."  
Sasuke wriggled around, trying to free himself, then glared at the 16 year old girl who had trapped him.  
"So, Naruto," Ami continued as she released Sasuke, "I ll ask your daddy when you can come, and then I ll pick you up for your date!"  
That made Naruto and Abi both blush insanely, Sasuke laughed at his normally exuberant friend.  
Ami and Abi said their good byes for now and went home, Abi freaked out the whole time, "AMI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! THAT S SO NOT FAIR!"She whined.  
Ami just smirked and let her, then when she paused, Ami made her one comment, "because you did it to me before." and then she opened the door to their home and went in.  
Abi ran straight to her room and into her bed, face first.  
~~~ the next day, Ami went to the Hokage's tower and snuck into Yondame`s office. The only reason she wasn't allowed in is because he was supposed to be doing paper work, real official type stuff, but Ami knew he just lounged around some times. So she let herself in.  
She was right of course, he was asleep at his desk, drooling on his paper work. 'Hn, I guess he really was doing work today...' Ami thought before she went up to him and shook his shoulder lightly.  
Yondame` woke with a start and then looked at Ami sleepily, "don t tell anyone?" he grinned, Ami knew him and Naruto were related. They looked exactly the same, in every way possible.  
"Sure," Ami smiled warmly at him, "um, I was wondering if Naruto could come over some time, maybe tomorrow, and play with my little sister?"  
Yondame` smiled, "sure. Just make sure they don t get in any trouble."  
Ami nodded, "alright, thank you." on her way out, Yondame` called her name and she tuned to look at him. "That goes the same for you and Itachi." he smirked at her.  
Ami blushed and smirked back, "no promises there." she played with him just as she left.  
When Ami got home, Abi glomped her, jumping into her arms like a puppy. Then squeaked and jumped down all red faced when she noticed a blonde boy with tan skin blue eye s and whisker marks on his cheeks standing right behind her big sister.  
"Hey Abi!" he smiled huge and laced his fingers behind his head. Ami walked in fallowed by Naruto.  
"Why don t you show him your room abi?" she edged on as she pointed in the direction of her room.  
Naruto grabbed Abi's arm and ran with her to wear her big sister was pointing, "C'MON ABI! LET S PLAY!"  
Ami giggled as she watched them, and then went to sit on her couch wear Itachi was waiting for her.

Naruto looked at all the ninja posters on Abi's walls. "Woooooah~ cool~" he said amazed. He looked at Abi who was still blushing and posed like one of the ninjas on the wall.  
Abi busted up laughing at how he did it, he was so cute and funny to her.  
Then she stopped laughing as she noticed Naruto was looking at her. "Wh-what?" she shuddered.  
Naruto looked away quickly, a huge blush apparent on his cheeks. "nothing." he said in a pout.  
Abi blushed back, but smiled and kissed his cheek, "Naruto... you can tell me. I promise I won t laugh."  
Naruto looked at her for a moment, then kissed her. She squeaked and jumped back out of shock.  
Naruto looked rejected, "I m sorry" he said under his breath.  
then Abi touched her lips and smiled a bit before kissing Naruto back. "Don t be." 


End file.
